Starting Over
by lilcupcake03
Summary: What if Jordan left Haven when she told Vince she was going to and escaped her doom? Starting over in a small town similar to Haven what does fate have in store for her there?
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over

Disclaimers: I don't own Haven or anything related to that or Jordan would still be in it!

Author's Note: This is my first Haven story and it's also unbeta-ed. This is dedicated to Kate Kelton, who brought Jordan McKee to life. She's an amazing actress and so unbelievably kind and supportive of her fans.

Chapter One

Jordan McKee was true to her word when she told Vince Teagues she was leaving Haven. She left him in the barn and went straight to her house and packed her belongings. She loaded them into her SUV and didn't look back. She drove for hours, stopping only for gas and the occasional meal wanting to get as far away from Haven as she could as a feeling of dread gnawed at her belly. By the time the sun had begun to set she made it a few states away. She pulled into a rest stop and locked herself inside, leaning the seat back she closed her eyes and slept.

Jordan woke as the sunlight streamed through the windshield. Groaning she brought the seat back up grabbed her toiletry bag, pocketed her eyes and headed inside. Few people milled about buying coffees, breakfast, or novelties from the gift shop. She didn't spare any extra glances and strode into the bathroom relieving her bladder and freshening up. Tugging on her wrist length gloves, she put the bag back under her arm and went to get a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later she crossed the near empty lot carrying a large cup of steaming black coffee. She carefully juggled what she held and got back into her vehicle. Jordan got comfortable, turned on the radio and with classic rock blaring; she began her journey once again. She sighed, not sure where she was headed but decided to follow her gut. A few more hours into her journey it occurred to her that no one had even bothered to check on her. Jordan huffed out a breath as her eyes began to well up; she quickly set the cruise control and wiped them.

Everyone saw Audrey as someone who could do no wrong, the town savior and they only saw her as someone to be used and used as a weapon, making her a monster. But no more, Jordan refused to be used by anyone ever again. She would build a new life, one that would benefit her and bring her happiness. Jordan drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and tried to focus on the positive as the road stretched out endlessly before her.

Jordan changed the channel from classic rock to upbeat pop. It wasn't what she usually listened to but she needed something to lift her energy and spirits. The further she got from Haven, the feeling of dread lessened. She stopped for lunch at a small diner and mentally clocked how long she'd been driving; it was close to fifteen hours. In the booth Jordan slipped off her coat and stretched her arms and legs.

"How's it going, hon?" asked her waitress, who's gold plated name tag stated her name was Stella.

"It's alright. Can I get a to-go container please?" Jordan asked and Stella went to get it.

She boxed up her turkey club and fries, as she did so Stella placed her receipt on the table. Jordan glanced at it and dug out the money for it. As she rose and slipped on her jacket, she gathered her things and headed to the front counter to pay it was then she noted there was an extra slip of paper under her receipt. It simply read 'Michigan' and had a hastily drawn guard symbol on it. Jordan slipped it into her pocket and shook her head, wondering why she was so surprised she knew this for a fact: the guard was everywhere.

She took a cherry flavored lollipop out of a small wicker basket was the owner made change. Jordan pocketed the bills and change, as she left she was very aware of being watched. She ditched her cell phone in the trash can, then walked to the car and got in quickly, locking the doors behind her. She unwrapped the lollipop and popped it in then started the car and headed towards Michigan.

Two hours later Jordan arrived, spotting the guard symbol graffiti on the road signs leading her to a small coastal town boasting a population a little over 12,000 and it reminded her of Haven. Jordan wasn't sure how'd she fair in another small town given her trouble but she was willing to give it a chance. Jordan saw the symbol outside a two story Victorian facing a lake that served as a boarding house. Jordan parked in the driveway and knocked on the door.

A short curvy woman wearing a white beater tank top, loose jeans and a flannel shirt opened the door. "Yes?" she asked looking up at Jordan. Jordan lifted the sleeve of her jacket and showed the tattoo. She stood back and let Jordan enter.

"Hi, my name is Jordan McKee. I was wondering if there were any rooms available." She asked.

The woman shrugged, "You'd have to talk to Ms. P she owns the place. I just rent." she led Jordan into a small sitting room with two over-stuffed chairs and floor to wall book shelves that were full surrounding them. She gestured for Jordan to sit. "My name's Vanessa Grey. I'll go get Ms. P" she said and hesitated in the door way.

Her green eyes locked on Jordan. "I don't know if you're running from something or someone but relax. You're safe here. Ms. P always has room for the guard." Vanessa offered Jordan a smile as she left and Jordan felt some of her anxiety lessen. Her brows creased with concern, wondering how Vanessa knew about her anxiety since she rarely showed emotion and how Vanessa managed to ease it.

Was it possible she was troubled? She wondered but didn't dwell on it as Ms. P entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Over

Disclaimers: I don't own Haven or anything related to that or Jordan would still be in it!

Author's Note: This is my first Haven story and it's also unbeta-ed. This is dedicated to Kate Kelton, who brought Jordan McKee to life. She's an amazing actress and so unbelievably kind and supportive of her fans.

Chapter Two:

A few inches taller and curvier than Vanessa, Mrs. P strode into the room all business. She wore a pair of dark grey slacks, a white blouse and ballet flats. "You're with the guard." She said; it wasn't a question.

Jordan lifted the sleeve of her jacket and showed the tattoo, "Yes, sort of. I didn't leave on the greatest of terms with the head of the guard but I guess so" She cleared her throat "I needed to get out of Haven." Jordan stated, "I want to try to make a life here. Will that be possible?"

"What's your trouble, Jordan?" Mrs. P asked her voice gentler. "I know most in the guard have them."

Jordan sighed. "I'm a human tazer." She replied. Mrs. P hissed in a breath.

"Jesus." She muttered, shaking her head. "That's got to be tough. Is that why you where the gloves?"

"It is." Jordan said, tugging on them unconsciously "and it's hell."

"With the trouble it may be tricky but yes, you can make a life here. Most troubled people and the guard just pass through. It shouldn't be as chaotic like it is in Haven. This place is a peaceful community…mostly. What do you do for work?" Mrs. P asked.

"I worked at a café. I'll do whatever I need to survive as long as I don't have to become a monster to do it." Jordan answered.

Mrs. P nodded and rose, expecting Jordan to follow, "This is a slow time for me so there aren't a lot of people living here at the moment. You met Vanessa, there's also a married couple Elijah and Laurie, and fellow named Gabe. He tends to keep to himself." Mrs. P started to climb the stairs and continued, "I have a few rooms up here available. The door at the very end of the hall was open and up-beat pop music was flowing out.

Mrs. P muttered under her breath. She opened a door with a key closest to the staircase, and then she opened the door just beside the open room. "Vanessa, turn that garbage down." She scolded loudly enough for Jordan to hear. Mrs. P turned to Jordan who lingered in the doorway, "After you pick what room you'd like, the key is yours and I don't get into your business, either. Vanessa is a special case; I've been looking after her since she was a child." Mrs. P explained and handed Jordan the two keys. "Just leave the room key you don't choose on the kitchen counter." And she headed downstairs leaving Jordan to explore.

Jordan went into the room and looked around. It was simply decorated with vintage pieces. There was a small three piece bathroom and a decent sized closet. She then went to check out the bedroom next to Vanessa's. It was a bit bigger with the same kind of simple decorations, same three piece bathroom, and a slightly bigger closet. Unlike the other room it had a view a small park that reached out to the lake. Jordan found herself smiling, this room would be hers. She hurried downstairs dropped the key off on the counter and went to get her things from her car, then she went back upstairs to set up her new home.

There was a knock on the doorframe and Mrs. P stood, surveying the room. "Rent is due on the fifteenth of every month; we tend to do family style dinners, if that's not your thing that's fine. Food is always in the fridge and I keep the kitchen well stocked. If there are foods you want specifically for you, feel free to buy and label them." She said, handing Jordan another key. "I usually never lock the front door, but just in case." She added, leaving again.

Smiling, Jordan flopped down on the bed. She felt light again, free and giddy as a child. It had been a long time since she truly felt happy and it was about time that it happened for her. Jordan decided to explore her new town and pick up a few things she needed before looking for work. As she left and locked the room Vanessa headed out of her room wearing an electric blue t-shirt that read 'Davida's Bar and Grill', blue jeans and white sneakers, her curls were held back in low ponytail.

"Hey Jordan, all settled in?" Vanessa asked cheerfully as they headed down the stairs.

"Yep, I'm just going to explore a bit and get some things." Jordan said.

Vanessa laughed, "There's not much to see, but it's a great small town. If you need to do any shopping outside of groceries, there's a Wal-Mart about twenty minutes away." She offered. "I suck at directions though, ask Mrs. P she'll tell you."

Jordan nodded and walked along with Vanessa down the brick lined side walk. She noted a pet store, laundry mat, pharmacy and flower shop as they passed. Crossing at the crosswalk, there was a large bakery, hair salon, comic book store, Davida's bar and grill, and a space for rent. The door to Davida's opened and tall, curvy woman with mocha skin and dressed like a fifties house wife. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and she embraced Vanessa with a quick tight hug.

"Char, this is Jordan. She's new to town. Jordan, this is my best friend and owner of Davida's, Charlene Blake." Vanessa said grinning.

"Call me Char or C, if you like." Vida said easily, her arm around Vanessa's waist. She offered a hand to Jordan.

Panic briefly filled her, "Glad to meet you Char, but I don't shake hands." She said quickly, holding her gloved hands out helplessly.

Char's eyebrow rose sharply. "Okay then." She said, confusion ringing in her tone.

Jordan looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry, Char. I mean no disrespect. I'm troubled." She said, looking at Char as she said the word 'troubled'

"Troubled?" Char echoed, "I thought those were just fairy stories."

"I can assure you they're definitely not." Jordan said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"They're real, Char. I've met a handful of them as they've passed through at Mrs. P's and I don't think Jordan wears those gloves because she likes them." Vanessa pointed out.

Char glanced at Jordan's glove covered hands, "Right. I'm sorry Jordan. That must be tough. Anyway, welcome to town."

Jordan shook her head, "Thanks." She said.

Char took the towel off her shoulder and snapped it at Vanessa's backside, "Get to work, slacker!" she said firmly. Vanessa chuckled, offered Jordan a grin and a wave before disappearing in the building.

"If you need a job, I could always use help on the night shifts. We may be a small town but we do get busy." Char said as she headed inside.

Jordan grinned and strutted down the block.


End file.
